


Fallen Princess, Fallen Olympian

by 147Edge, ziva3014



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because of their horrible fathers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other tags to be added, Zuko and Apollo relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/147Edge/pseuds/147Edge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: During the last Agni Kai, Azula and Zuko somehow land in another dimension. As Azula recovers with the help of Zuko, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and even Drew, she is sent on a quest with them...to help a fallen god.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo & Zuko, Apollo (Percy Jackson)/Azula (Avatar), Azula & Drew, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), OML Azula & Drew would destroy the world with their combined sassiness
Comments: 46
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, but you're not becoming Fire Lord today. I am," Zuko declared.

Azula laughed. "You're hilarious," she snorted.

"And you're going down," Katara said, glaring.

"Wait," Azula said, stopping the crowning. "You want to become Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. Agni Kai!" 

"You're on," Zuko growled.

Katara protested, Zuko explained, and the Agni Kai started. Zuko felt a pang in his chest as he saw Azula' s cool, calculating side disappear into a frenzied mess. Azula may have tried to kill him, but she was still his sister. After this, he vowed, he would help her. No matter what.

As Zuko slammed down on Azula's attack and dispersed it, as Azula charged toward him, there was a blinding light. Zuko fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was Katara's scream.  
_______________________________________________________________

“Percy!” Annabeth called.

“What?” Percy asked. He was worried at her tone of voice.

“Look.”

Percy saw two unconscious kids, a boy and girl. “Are they demigods?” he asked.

Annabeth hesitated. “Probably. I saw-I saw the girl shoot lightning.”

Percy started. “What?”

“Lightning.”

“No.”

“Yes, Seaweed Brain.”

“Daughter of Zeus?”

“Probably. But...it wasn’t like Thalia’s or Jason’s." They flinched at their dead friend's name. Annabeth continued in a shaky voice. "It looked like she was drawing it from inside herself.”

Percy frowned. “I haven’t heard of that.”

“Me neither,” Annabeth whispered. She looked up at him. “I’m worried.”

“It’s okay,” Percy hugged her close. “We’ll be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Chiron," Annabeth called urgently as she rushed into the Big House.

Chiron looked over at the demigod, disgruntled. "Yes, Annabeth? What's wrong?" He grew concerned at Annabeth's tone. Normally, she was composed and rarely ruffled. Something must be very amiss for her to be like this. 

"There's something you need to see," she said, hurriedly turning back the way she came and leading him to the unconscious teenagers sprawled out on the ground in front of the Aphrodite cabin. It was rather late so Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron all tried being as quiet as possible in order to not wake up the nearby residents of Cabin 10.

"They came without a satyr?" Chiron questioned. 

"Yeah. They just appeared out of nowhere.” Annabeth pursed her lips in wary thought. The two popping into existence in the middle of camp was far from the most abnormal thing about all this, albeit it was still high up there on the list. “The girl shot lightning,"

Chiron paled in realization. That could really only mean one thing… "Oh."

"Hera will not be pleased," Annabeth sighed, no doubt thinking the same thing as he was.

"I can imagine." The centaur gave a strangled laugh.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" A voice screamed. Ah, so much for not waking the others.

Percy and Chiron flinched but Annabeth didn't even blink. 

"Drew." She inwardly groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you all the same thing!" Drew growled as she stormed out of the Aphrodite cabin. "You interrupted my sleep!"

"New demigods."

Drew blinked slowly, anger taking over her features in the form of a scowl. "New demigods. You interrupted my sleep. For new demigods. As if they don’t come every day."

"Well...she shot lightning," Percy added weakly, trying to justify the commotion they were causing.

"Oh." The daughter of Aphrodite calmed, now vaguely interested in what was going on. "That will be some drama."

"Can you go back to sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"No. I'm a light sleeper. Once I wake up I can't get back to sleep," Drew complained.

Suddenly, the unconscious girl woke up. She shot to her feet, lightning crackled in her hands, and Annabeth noticed for the first time that her hair was a mess, her bangs severely uneven.

"Who are you?" The girl growled, having fallen into an offensive stance.

"Whoa, calm down, we're not going to hurt you," Annabeth raised her hands, a universal sign of being a non-threat. She didn’t take the girl instantly resorting to being confrontational personally. None of them did; after all, newcomers often just escaped perilous situations that almost always involved human-disguised monsters trying to kill them. 

"You got that right. I'll make sure to hurt you, though."

Whoa. That was certainly...different.

Drew whistled appreciatively. "I like her."

"Drew, you're not helping," Annabeth sighed.

The raven-haired girl was surveying everyone, her eyes cold and calculating. Drew felt uncomfortable as the girl looked at her, almost like she was analyzing her. She seemed to sense Drew's discomfort---like a predator keying in on its prey---and smirked.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" The girl settled into a normal pose, inspecting her very sharp nails. Despite her relaxed body language, Annabeth could tell that the girl was still poised to strike. She had to tread carefully.

"We're demigods."

The girl stared at her, considering the words of the teen with the strange colored hair. Not wanting to seem as ‘ _unintelligent_ ’ as her brother, she was quick to come to a hopefully-not-too-far-off conclusion, "Is that another term for benders or something?"

"What?"

"Benders. Y'know, firebenders-" Her lip rose distastefully- "waterbenders, airbenders, earthbenders?"

"Earthbenders?" Percy started, looking at Annabeth. He mouthed, 'Gaea?” 

Annabeth shrugged, unsure what to think about this foreign terminology.

"You don't know?" The raven-haired girl asked in disbelief. How could someone not know what a bender was? Had a completely new civilization formed near the start of the war and hidden itself away ever since? Were they even more isolated than the Northern Watertribe? If her theory was correct, it sure seemed like they were. "What---where have you been living?" She took a quick glance at their surroundings, attempting to pinpoint their general location. Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, perhaps? She wouldn’t put it past those filthy mud-rats to of possibly done something like that. 

"How did you shoot lightning like that?" Annabeth asked, changing the subject.

"It's another form of firebending. The cold fire." The girl's eyes narrowed, clearly having caught the abrupt change. Whatever. Whether or not they avoided answering her questions, the rest of the Fire Nation will find and conquer this place eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"Hephaestus, then?" Percy asked, relieved.

"Hephaestus? What is that?"

"The Greek god of fire and stuff," Drew said distastefully. "Pretty ugly."

"Greek god? What?” She didn’t know what either of those two words meant but it was easy enough for her to infer that the second word meant _Spirit_. “You mean Agni?" The girl looked incredibly confused. That was the one and _only_ fire spirit she knew of. 

Before the demigods could answer her question (or straight up not answer it like that last one), the boy beside the girl woke up and snapped into a defensive stance similarly to how she had. Annabeth noted the scar on his face. It looked old.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Drew sighed deeply. "We just said it, hon. Maybe you should've woken up sooner."

The girl smirked as the boy glared. Was that sibling rivalry there? Were they siblings? They sure looked like it.

"Children," Chiron interjected. "Come. You need to rest-"

"Are you some new animal combination?" The girl demanded, her attention snapping to the odd creature amongst them. Strange how she barely noticed him. "Human and horse? How did that even work?” Before a horrific image could make its presence known in her already frazzled mind, she was quick to backtrack. “Wait, nevermind, don't tell me."

Chiron blinked. "I'm a centaur."

This was the first time any of them had seen Chiron speechless because of a new demigod. Drew looked on with glee, Percy and Annabeth with concern.

Meanwhile, the girl’s brother(?) looked as if he was unsure if any of this was real or not. He rubbed at the side of his head with one hand; he seemed to be in shock.

"Come on," Annabeth carefully placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and tried to lead the two away.

"Stay away, peasant!" The girl unexpectedly hissed, swatting Annabeth’s hand off her.

"Peasant?" Annabeth squeaked indignantly. ‘ _What?’_

Drew raised an eyebrow. It was the first time she'd seen Annabeth lose her stupid composure. Oh, this was good.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Percy defended.

"Azula-" The boy tiredly tried to get the girl to back down.

"You idiot! You gave my name away!" The girl, Azula, growled. If he was foolish enough to reveal her identity to these savages, then she was smart enough to do the same right back as vengeance. "Zuko!" 

Drew laughed out loud. Chiron turned to her, his eyes begging for help. Drew smirked. "No, no. This is too interesting, Chiron."

"I will kill you this time," Azula growled, lightning crackling at her fists.

Oh. Nevermind, so maybe they weren’t actually related. No sister would threaten their brother death over a small name slip-up. 

Drew coughed. "...Okay, maybe I should stop this." She didn't put it past the girl to actually kill the boy. "Hon, maybe you should go rest at the Big House over there," Drew said sweetly. She wasn't sure how powerful these kids were, so she used her full charmspeak.

The boy’s---Drew already forgot his name, credit to her ADHD---eyes glazed over and he easily did as told. Azula---Drew didn't know why, but her name stuck---struggled a bit as if she knew the urge to do what Drew just suggested wasn’t entirely her own, but Drew said, "NOW," and so Azula robotically went to the Big House. Of course not without shooting Drew a death glare first.

Drew breathed out. "Well. That was interesting."

"Peasant?" Annabeth was muttering still.

Chiron sighed and looked up. For a split second, Drew felt bad for him. Then, just as suddenly, it was gone, replaced by merriment.

"I'm going to like this new girl," she smirked.

_____________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in Olympus...

"Hera?" Zeus questioned quietly.

Hera had been frozen, watching Azula have lightning on her hands.

"Hera, I promise you, that's not my daughter," Zeus said softly, trying to avoid another spat from breaking out between the two of them.

She slowly stood up. "I know." She walked away before Zeus could start asking questions.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm thinking about making Hera secretly Ursa or something....
> 
> Oh, and because Piper is gone to Oklahoma, Drew is now the Aphrodite's cabin's head counselor again.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula woke up already fuming. That girl had the nerve--what kind of power was that? Conquering this place won't be as easy as she thought. But it seemed that only that girl had that power. And anyways, she surely couldn't take out a whole army with her words.

Azula spotted Zuzu and scowled. She had no idea why she hadn't killed him when she had the chance. But why not now?

The door swung open and Azula snapped into a defensive position.

"Wow, you're really jumpy," the girl commented.

"YOU!"

The girl's eyes widened but she managed to dodge the lightning coming her way.

Drew was regretting the decision to come and visit.

"I'm not going to charmspeak you!" she yelled, holding up her hands.

"Charmspeak? Is that what it is?" Azula snarled.

"Yeah," Drew cautiously edged towards the exit, but faster than she could blink-which was pretty damn fast, with her flirting-Azula sprang into her way.

"You. Will. Tell. Me. Exactly. What. That. Was. Savage," Azula growled, pointing her fingers at Drew's neck.

"Charmspeak?" Drew said weakly. "Y'know, a power of Aphrodite's children to make a person do whatever you say? Like, there's something in the voice?"

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Teach me."

Drew gulped. "I-it's not teachable, only Aphrodite's children can do it."

Drew noticed there was something...off, in her eyes, if her unevenly cut bangs didn't already show it. Almost craziness.

"Whatever! You will still teach me, peasant, or I swear by Agni-'

"Hey, uh...are you okay?" Drew asked, shifting.

Azula's eyes widened. This girl had some guts. She admired that, but it was also infuriating.

"Of course I'm okay!" Azula snapped, her lightning crackling dangerously on her fingers.

"Whatever you say," Drew said, laughing nervously. "But, um, sweetie? It's not very believeable."

Both of them couldn't believe the nerve of her. Azula snarled and lifted her fingers, but thankfully for Drew, Annabeth stepped inside and saw them.

"Whoa, Azula! No!" She rushed forward, but Azula was already retreating.

"Relax, Weird Hair," Azula rolled her eyes.

"Weird Hair?" Annabeth was once again stunned.

Drew slowly stepped out, but Annabeth reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" she asked.

Drew shrugged. "I was just visiting her, but then she attacked me."

"You-you used your little charmspeak on me, peasant!" Azula snarled. "Do you know who I am? I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!"

Drew stared at her. So...she really was crazy, wasn't she?

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Right...y'know what, why don't you wake Zuko too...I'll take you to Chiron."  
________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, welcome, Azula, Zuko," the-what did he say he was? Central?- greeted.

Azula was reminded, again, at how stupid her brother was. Giving away her name-the freaking idiocy disgusted her.

"Hey, horse-guy," she said tiredly.

"Azula," Zuko warned, but Azula snarled at him, effectively shutting him up.

"My name is Chiron," horse-guy said, almost smiling. "Please, sit down."

They were in a small house. The decorations almost made her throw up.

"Yes, the decorations are a little over-kill. My apologies, but it is courtesy of Dionysus," Chiron said, as if reading her mind.

"Dionysus has horrible taste," Azula responded, trying to pronounce the odd name.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, well, we can't say anything, as he is a god..." he trailed off.

Azula snapped. "WHAT IS THIS PLACE? DID ALL OF YOU GET SO UNCIVILIZED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN WORSHIP THE PROPER SPIRITS??"

Chiron stared at her. Azula was glaring with all the menace she could gather. Zuko was wondering about that too, so he managed to stay silent.

"I think, dear, that it's best if we start with you. Tell me your stories," Chiron urged.

Azula laughed in disbelief. "Do you think we'll tell you? We're not that stupid-well, I'm not that stupid, at least."

Zuko scowled.

"You can trust us," Chiron began, but Azula cut him off with another incredulous laugh.

"TRUST? I trusted-never mind, it doesn't matter. No, after those two, I can't trust anyone. Not after Father-" Azula stopped. She couldn't believe she had just said that to this...horse-guy. What was she thinking?

"Your father is mortal?" Chiron questioned.

Azula laughed bitterly. "You have no idea."

"And your mother?"

Azula froze. Pain flashed across her face, before settling to a mask of indifference. "My mother-well, I suppose she's dead now. It's what she deserves, really."

"Azula!" Zuko stood up. "Don't you ever say that about our mother!"

"AND WHY NOT?" Azula screamed. "SHE ABANDONED US, ZUKO! SHE ABANDONED US TO FATHER!"

Zuko opened his mouth, but no words came out. He bowed his head.

"I believe you'll be able to find your mother here," Chiron comforted. 

In contrast to his calm demeanor, his mind was whirring. So they were siblings. It definitely sounded like their mother was a goddess. But that meant that they weren't children of Zeus or Hephastus. Chiron wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more worried. Hestia, perhaps?

Zuko looked up at him, hope in his face, but Azula had disgust.

"No. I don't want to meet her. She can rot for all I care," Azula growled.

"Azula, Mom did love you," Zuko tried, but Azula glared at him.

"She thought I was a monster, Zuzu. A monster." Azula collapsed into a couch. All her strength and anger seemed to disappear, replaced by loneliness and hurt.

Chiron's eyes widened. "What-what did you do?"

Azula shrugged. "Burned some dolls and flowers. I was just like Father, really."

Chiron shook his head. "I'm sure your mother loved you-"

"Were you there? Did you see her expressions? Did you hear her say, 'what is wrong with that child?'" Azula cut him off cooly.

Chiron reached out to touch her shoulder, but she jerked away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

He drew back. "Your mother will explain herself. In the meantime, please settle in this house, and if you want to, go outside and do some activites." 

Chiron decided that it was better if they were isolated for a bit. 

Zuko nodded at him. "Thank you."

Azula just marched past him.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Azula was sure she was dreaming. Everything was slightly fuzzy, like all her dreams were. 

Then the ground started shaking. Azula looked up and saw a huge snake coming her way. She tried to summon lightning, but she couldn't. She had no choice but to dive to the side, but the snake abruptly turned, opened its mouth, and closed it on her leg. She screamed at the pain, but suddenly she was falling, endless darkness around her-

A white light shined, and a hand reached out from it. Azula had no choice but to grab it. She was drawn into the light, and suddenly, her pain was gone. Her physical pain, her mental pain-all gone. Azula sighed, in peaceful bliss, but then she saw who had saved her.

"You," she growled.

Ursa smiled sadly at her. "Azula."

"Leave me alone! When will you leave?" Azula fought her grip, but Ursa tightened her hand and drew Azula into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ursa sobbed. "I didn't know...I'm a horrible mother."

"You got that right," Azula yelled. "Let me go!"

But she didn't. Azula struggled less and less, and finally just dropped into her mother's arms and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Azula... :(
> 
> Sorry if this was too angsty, but this has to happen for Azula's recovery. There's still a lot to go, but this is progress. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Zuko?" Chiron called, walking--or rather, trotting--up to him.

"Yes?" Zuko was pretty sure he was just dreaming. At least, he hoped so.

"Tell me your stories," Chiron said again. "I promise you, we won't betray you."

Zuko sighed. He could already imagine Azula yelling at him for how stupid he was, but he decided to trust this...horse-man. He told him everything. Chiron listened intently, his only movement being his eyelids and tail.

When Zuko finished, Chiron was deep in thought. Time travel, perhaps? He'd never heard of that...

"So you don't know about the Greek gods?" Chiron asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"I see," Chiron mused. "Call your sister. I will tell you two everything."

Zuko nervously went.

"What do you want?" Azula growled, stomping up, Zuko behind her.

"My dear, it's time I explain everything to you." And Chiron proceeded to tell her about Greek Mythology.

She stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "And they're real? These Greek gods?"

"Yes."

"You're saying our mother was a goddess?" Zuko asked, not understanding how that could even be possible.

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous," Azula grumbled. For once, her and her brother seemed to be on the same page.

"Well, we don't know yet," Chiron admitted.

"Right. Well, I'm going back to practice my powers instead of listening to rubbish." Azula stomped back to her room.

Chiron looked at Zuko. "Do you believe me?"

"I--I don't know," Zuko responded, bewildered. "It's confusing, but you don't seem like the type to lie."

"Well, thank you for that, I suppose," Chiron chuckled.

Just as awkward silence was beginning, Drew entered the Big House complaining about a prank the Hermes cabin had pulled on the Aphrodite cabin.

"THEY PUT A SNAKE! ON MY BED!" Drew yelled. "AND THEY HAD THE NERVE TO SAY IT WAS MY FRIEND!"

Zuko winced. With her and his sister, Zuko was going to go crazy sooner or later.

Chiron just sighed. "I'll make them wash the dishes tonight."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Actually, they're in the infirmary right now." She walked away before Chiron could stop her.

Chiron looked surprised. "Did she call in a favor from the Ares cabin?" he muttered to himself, trotting to the infirmary.

"I beat them myself!" Drew yelled without turning around.

Zuko smiled. That reminded him of Mai. Mai...Zuko buried his face in his hands. He missed her like crazy. He didn't know if he'll be able to get back, but he hoped so.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Chiron gawked at the cuts on Travis and Connor.

"Can you punish her?" Travis groaned.

"It wasn't even that big of a deal," Connor grumbled.

"Drew did this?" Chiron asked, dumbfounded.

Travis and Connor winced. "That freaking hurts my pride," Connor wailed.

"Get used to it, idiots," Drew snarled, suddenly beside Chiron.

"Drew. What--how--?" Chiron stammered. He knew he was offending her, but he was too surprised.

"I had a knife with me," Drew growled. "I used it."

There was a laugh behind them. They turned to see Zuko, with Azula behind him. Even she looked vaguely impressed, although she rolled her eyes.

"You remind me of Mai." Zuko smiled

Azula tensed, her face contorting with anger and pain. "Don't mention that little-"

Zuko turned to her, also angry now. "What?"

"What?" Azula mocked.

"Who's Mai?" Drew asked.

"A traitor," Azula snarled.

"Oh." Drew nodded. "Makes me think."

"Don't you dare think about Silena, Drew," Travis growled.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Funny how you immediately knew who I was thinking about, hon."

"Well, it's obvious! You hate her!"

"I wonder why," Drew sighed.

"She was a hero at the end! You're just jealous of her!"

"She was my older sister."

"...What?"

"I looked up to her and she betrayed us all. You may forgive her easily, but I was too close to her. She-" Drew stopped. "Never mind. Not like you idiots would care. I'm out. Oh, and sweetie? I completely get your anger," Drew added to Azula before disappearing.

"I'm glad there's at least one reasonable peasant here," Azula sighed.

She expected Zuko to yell at her again, but to her surprise, he just looked at her with something akin to--pity? Then he went after the girl, Drew. Azula narrowed her eyes in thought. Hadn't he said that she reminded him of Mai? They were both infuriating, but, in Azula's opinion, Drew was better. Azula smirked. It was time to play matchmaker once more. Once Zuko falls in love with Drew, more than Mai, Azula will get her to her side. That will certaintly hurt Zuko, maybe even get him to join her.

Azula came out of the infirmary intending to follow Zuko, leaving the surprised boys and Chiron. But she ran into the boy from last night.

"Hey!" he waved.

Azula stared at him.

"Um, I hope you're doing well?" he smiled nervously. "My name's Percy."

Azula shook her head. How were they giving away names so easily? Did they actually trust her enough, or were they underestimating her? She snarled at the thought.

"I am not to be underestimated, peasant," she spat at his surprised face.

"Oh, I'm not. Believe me, I'm not," Percy laughed nervously.

"Good. Now leave me alone," Azula pushed past him.

"If you need any help, you can talk to us," Percy called.

Azula paused, her foot hanging in the air. She slowly turned to him and let her foot down. Her shocked expression must have shown, because Percy raised his eyebrows.

"What? Has no one offered you that?"

Azula shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Percy looked at her sympathetically. "Yeah, having a god as a parent sucks sometimes. Having a parent who was with a god sucks even more, because apparently they tend to be bitter or neglecting. But we're family here. We take care of each other. Even scary newbies," he joked.

Azula found her lip twitching but quickly supressed it with a scowl. "Whatever. Bye."

Azula left without another word. She felt confused again. These peasants apparently considered themselves family, and although they technically were, her family had been nothing like this.

'This is how family is supposed to be like,' Ursa's voice whispered in her head.

Azula was deep in thought. Did she want this...family to be destroyed by the Fire Nation? No, she realized. She didn't. But she had no choice. Yes. Surely, she had to, for the glory of the Fire Nation. But as she looked around, Azula wondered if getting glory for the Fire Nation was worth killing off this...family.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko didn't know why he was following...Drew. But he had sensed a hurt in her as she was talking about Silena. It was because of her that Zuko finally realized his sister's position. Azula had actually trusted in Mai and Ty Lee, which was huge. When they betrayed her, Azula was broken.

Zuko felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't helped her, that time, when she'd finally opened up slightly. If he had, would things have been different?

He found Drew in the sword arena. He stopped, unsure if he should join her, but all thoughts were erased from his mind as she picked up a sword and started destroying a dummy.

Even though she was surely angry, there was a grace to her fighting that reminded him of Azula and Ty Lee. It was as if she'd planned every move from the beginning, her movements flowing together. Zuko found himself gaping.

Then he saw that Drew had stopped, her sword clattering to the floor, her dummy unrecognizable. She stood motionless, then fell to her knees, her body shaking. Zuko realized that she was crying.

He hesitantly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Drew's head snapped up and she slapped his hand away.

"What do you want?" she growled and stood up, furiously wiping her tears away.

"I-I was just-" Zuko stammered. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I was just-" he paused again.

"It's fine," Drew sighed.

"Is there anything I could do?"

"What?" Drew stared at him.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" Zuko offered, asking himself why he was doing this.

Drew got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Zuko felt apprehensive.

"Walk with me," she purred, taking his arm.

They caused quite a stir, the notorious Aphrodite cabin's head counselor with a newbie demigod.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Hera had been avoiding all the gods and staying in her room. She knew they'll think she was sulking, but she didn't care.

Hera paced in her room, looking down at Azula and Zuko. She wasn't sure if it was alright that Zuko and Drew were getting together. Drew wasn't exactly the nicest person. But Azula--Hera was beginning to hope that Azula would be able to recover. Hera had visited her in a dream today, in the form of Ursa. Her heart broke again as she remembered Azula sobbing in her arms. But she was recovering. Hera had made sure to heal some of her craziness, but felt that Azula should take the final journey by herself.

But there were...problems. Apollo becoming a mortal put a damper on everything. Olympus wasn't the same anymore.

She hoped everything would work out in the end, but she knew the chances were slim.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please welcome these new demigods!" Chiron announced.

Azula inwardly fumed at being showcased like an animal.

"Are they claimed yet?" Someone asked.

"No," Chiron said bluntly. "But hopefully tonight. Now, let's eat! Don't forget to offer some of your food to a god of your choice!"

Azula frowned. She didn't want to, but it seemed like these gods were not to be messed with...but no matter what, Azula was not going to offer her food to Zeus. His abusive, cheating ass didn't deserve it. So Azula dumped some of her food to Hera.

Yes, Azula had come to believe the centaur. After all, firebending might've been ridiculous to some people.

Because Chiron told them to, Azula and Zuko sat at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor had been healed of their cuts but not their pride. Their siblings made fun of them, laughing. It reminded Azula of Zuko and her, back when...they'd been...close.

Zuko seemed to be thinking the same thing. He glanced at her now and then, until Azula finally turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

Zuko choked on his food. "I--nothing."

"Uh-huh." Azula gave him a skeptical look. Zuzu sighed.

"Fine. I...Azula, I want to have a normal sibling relationship, like them."

"Go and make friends with them, then," Azula responded, her voice not showing the hurt in her.

"No, not with them! With you!"

Azula stared at him. Then laughed. Zuko looked disgruntled.

"Normal siblings, Zuzu?" Azula couldn't stop laughing. "That went out the door years ago."

"But we can try," Zuzu insisted.

"Sure we can." Azula rolled her eyes, still smiling strangely.

"Please, Azula, at least try," Zuzu implored.

Azula stopped smiling. "Why?" she demanded.

"Because, 'Zula...no matter what happened between us, you're still my sister."

'This is what family is,' Ursa's voice whispered. 'Family sticks together.'

'You didn't,' Azula thought bitterly.

Ursa didn't respond.

"Okay," Azula sighed. "I'll try."

Zuzu brightened and would have hugged her if Azula hadn't placed a warning finger on his chest.

"No hugging yet, Zuzu. I'm--I'm not ready." Azula was horrified. She hadn't meant to say that.

In complete truth, hugs now reminded her of Ursa.

Zuzu's eyes--eye, anyways--softened. "Alright." 

They ate the meal in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, to Azula's surprise.

After they finished the meal, they went to a place with strange seats. To Azula's horror, they started singing. If you could even call it that.

"MY GRANDMOTHER WAS A CYCLOPS!" they screamed, oblivious to Azula's groaning.

Zuko smiled. He liked this place, no matter how silly it was. It had an air of...love. For family. He glanced at Azula again. They were making progress. Zuko didn't think she hated him now, as she hadn't tried to kill him in a while. No hugging, but that could change.

Chiron called for silence. "I'm sure you know what kind of risk we are in," he began. He stopped and looked at Zuko and Azula. "I'll explain later," he promised, then continued, "We must prepare for an invasion at all times."

Azula and Zuko noticed the fire's color turning purple. Curious, Azula flicked her hand, and it turned blue. She smirked to herself and flicked her hand again. The fire roared up, drawing gasps. Zuzu cleared his throat. Azula scowled but stopped.

Chiron paused. “What?...” he trailed off. Then he started talking again, looking around nervously. “Ares cabin, I take it that you’re ready?”

“Hell yeah!” A girl cheered.

Chiron smiled. "Good. You may go now."

The demigods rose, mumbling among themselves. Chiron immediately trotted up to Azula and Zuko.

"There was one thing which I forgot to tell you," he confessed. "There has been...a problem. The god Apollo has been turned into a mortal."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Is that possible?"

"Yes. The god Zeus himself has done it."

"Didn't he already do that?"

"Well...yes."

"Asshole."

Chiron's eyes bulged. Zuzu tapped her shoulder warningly.

Azula sighed. "Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"Well, anyways," Zuzu said, "what's happening, then?"

Chiron shifted. "Apollo is in this camp right now."

Azula stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid it is true."

"What else are you going to tell me? That you're actually a 400-foot-tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings?"

Chiron blinked. "Um...no."

"Let me see this...god-turned-into-a-mortal, then," Azula demanded.

Chiron winced. "Well...I'm not sure if he'd like that-"

"Do it!" Azula snarled.

Reluctantly, Chiron turned and walked to a young man.

"Lord Apollo?" he called. "Someone...wished to see you."

The young man turned around. Azula examined him. He had curly auburn hair and a fair amount of...acne.

"What? Them?" he pointed at Azula and Zuko.

"That's right," Azula said absentmindedly, still analyzing him.

He certainly carried himself like a god. His shoulders were slightly thrust back, and there was a light in his eyes that said, ‘I’ve seen a lot more than you have, mortal.’

Meanwhile, Apollo was also examining her. He studied her horribly cut hair, her golden eyes. Despite her hair, she was still pretty. There was arrogance in her eyes, and she walked like a princess. He saw her crown. Oh, she is. Wait what?

Apollo threw a questioning look at Chiron. Chiron shrugged.

“You’re the god Apollo?” the girl asked.

“Well...yes.”

The girl glanced at the boy next to her. With a start, Apollo realized he had a horrible scar over his eye. “I would say that my brother looks more like a god than you, but I hate him, so I’ll refrain from saying that,” the girl said generously.

“Hey!” The boy scowled, but there was a slight smile on his lips.

“Thanks, I guess?” Apollo sighed. “I look like this thanks to my dear father.”

“Again,” the girl grumbled, “asshole.”

Apollo blinked. Then laughed. “You got that right.”

"I look like this thanks to my dear father too," the boy said in disbelief.

They regarded each other in a different light.

The girl turned to Chiron, ignoring his confused and concerned expression. “Okay. I believe you.”

Chiron raised an eyebrow. “What makes you believe me?”

“He acts like a god. Like he expects the ground to shake because he’s there. I almost expect him to look down in disbelief, like, ‘why aren’t you shaking? Hello?'”

Apollo was both annoyed and impressed by the girl’s boldness. 

Chiron coughed. “I see. Thank...you, for believing me.”

“Oh, no prob,” the girl said dismissively. “Let’s go, Zuzu.”

“Zuzu?” Apollo muttered.

“My name is Zuko,” Zuko grumbled.

“I know,” the girl smirked.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Azula had to hide a snicker. Apollo looked so pathetic as a mortal she almost felt bad for him. As she lay down to sleep, Azula wondered if he’d be able to return to being a god-and if she’d be able to return. She questioned herself if she even wanted to go back.

Azula fell into a dream. Ursa was again there, but she kept her distance. She looked at Azula intensely, as if trying to tell her something. Then, slowly, Ursa turned into a regal, beautiful woman. Her face was hardened with suffering. But the love was still there.

“My daughter,” the woman said. “I am Ursa. I am Hera, Queen of the gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> 😁


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, sis," Zuko smiled.

"Hey," Azula said absentmindedly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Normally you would snap at me for calling you sis," he teased.

"Hmm? Oh, I decided to just ignore it for now," Azula said distractedly.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, getting concerned.

"Of course I am!" Azula snapped.

Ah, there was the Azula he knew. "Whatever you say, sis."  
_________________________________________________________

Azula was confused. Hera, the Queen of the gods, the always faithful one, had cheated and gave birth to them--with _Ozai._ Azula wanted to deny it all, say that her dreams were all false and crazy, but the dream had been too real. It hadn't been fuzzy like the other ones.

"Sweetie?" Drew snapped her fingers near Azula's face.

Azula started. "What?" she snapped.

"I'll cut your hair for you. You need it."

Azula touched her bangs. She knew it was uneven, but she didn't like to think about it, as it reminded her of--Ursa? Hera? Azula groaned, a headache coming on. "Fine, fine. Whatever," she grumbled.

Drew put her hands on Azula's shoulders and steered her to the Aphrodite cabin. There, Drew expertly cut her hair and gave slight touches to Azula's makeup.

"There," Drew said, satisfied. "Cute."

Azula saw the mirror and couldn't help but agree. Drew had evened out the bangs, giving a sense of orderliness again.

"Nice," Azula said. Then, begrudgingly, "thanks."

"No problem, hon. If you ever need more help on your looks, just call me." Drew smiled.

"And if you need help being set up with my brother, call me," Azula said, gliding out the door and leaving a dumbfounded Drew in her wake.

 _Huh._ So...they were siblings? Hard to believe. Drew's lips twitched. _"If you need help being set up with my brother, call me."_ So...Azula knew? And she supported it? Hm. That could be a good thing. Or a bad thing. That girl...Drew shook her head. That girl was so confusing.  
_________________________________________________________

Azula took the sword, slightly uncertain.

"That's right. Now, match me stroke for stroke," Percy instructed.

Azula swung her sword to clang with Percy's, and then repeated the movement. At first, she was clumsy, but then she started getting more graceful. Percy started going faster as he realized she was already getting the hang of it.

Apollo trudged up to the training arena with Meg while she kept roasting him. Apollo sighed, already tired, but then he saw the girl. She was fighting Percy and matching him. Apollo admired her grace, and the way her face was screwed with determination. He noticed that her hair was even again.

Then, with a twist of his hand, Percy disarmed her and her sword clattered to the floor. He pointed his sword at her stomach.

"I win," he grinned. "But that was really good, for a beginner. You haven't tried this before?"

The girl huffed. "No!" She snatched her sword again, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Again," she growled.

Apollo saw Zuzu--er, Zuko--walk up. He grabbed her hand and steered her away.

"Sorry, Azula doesn't take defeat well, no matter how playful it is," he called to Percy.

Percy laughed sheepishly. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Again!" Azula insisted, trying to pry herself from Zuko's grasp.

Apollo felt himself smile. Meg saw it.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're crushing on her," she groaned.

"Wha-what? No!" Apollo stuttered.

"Sure," Meg sighed. "Just don't turn her into a tree, okay? She'll be furious."

"Meg!"

"What?"

Apollo groaned. "Oh, never mind."  
_________________________________________________________

Azula stormed into the Big House, unable to free her hand from Zuko's. She'd considered burning him, but Chiron had warned them to not show their powers. Zuko spun her around and clapsed her shoulders.

"Azula, you need to start bringing your competitiveness down a notch. It was just playing, okay? Save your competitiveness for when we actually need to fight."

"Fight who? Each other?" Azula snarled.

Zuko froze. "What? No, I meant-"

"Shut up," Azula growled, freeing her shoulders and heading outside again.

"Just let up a bit, okay?" Zuko called.

Azula stomped to the bow and arrow place. She'd had practice on that before. Angling the bow, she pulled and shot. Almost a bulls-eye. Almost. Azula shot again, and again and again and again until she slammed down her bow and burned it. She felt tears prick her eyes but refused to cry.

 _Pathetic,_ Ozai's voice hissed in her head.

 _Shut up,_ Azula thought angrily. _You ruined me, and you won't take responsibility for that. You're the one who's pathetic._

Suddenly, smoke billowed around her, and Azula panicked, thinking that somehow, Ozai had heard her and was now coming to punish her. But it was Hera.

Azula looked at her blankly, waiting for anger to come. But she felt nothing. No love, no hate, no anger, just...apathy. Hera must have felt it, because she looked at her sadly.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" Azula asked out loud. "There's no way that...you're..."

Hera reached out to touch her cheek, but Azula jerked back, finally feeling disgust.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

Hera drew back. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know you felt that way. And I couldn't visit you again, because then I married Zeus."

"So you didn't cheat on Zeus?"

"No. I never did," Hera said, pain in her eyes.

And Azula felt sympathy, for this broken woman. But just as quickly, she pushed it down.

"You abandoned me. You abandoned both of us. You didn't even say goodbye to me, but you said goodbye to Zuko!" Azula felt the tears coming again, but she didn't try to stop it this time. "How could you? Why didn't you take us with you? Didn't you care? Didn't you know what Ozai was going to do?"

Hera reached out again, but Azula slapped her arms away. _"Don't touch me!"_ she screamed.

"I tried to take you with me, but Ozai wouldn't allow it. He told me that he would hunt us down and kill us," Hera said softly. "And I did kiss you on the cheek before I left. You didn't wake up. But Zuko did."

"You were a goddess!" Azula yelled, ignoring the last part. "You could have just killed him!"

"No. I wasn't a goddess then," Hera admitted.

"What?"

"I was Ursa. Hera came to me and offered to merge us together. I accepted. Then..."

"Zeus," Azula concluded. "Wow, your romance life sucks," she said cruelly.

Hera's eyes filled with pain again, and Azula regretted saying it. But she didn't apologize.

"Azula," Hera said. "As Ursa, I loved you. As Hera, I still love you."

Azula shook her head, slowly at first, then more frantically. "No, you don't. Then you would have saved me. You would have..."

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Please, Azula, give me a chance."

"No no no no NO!" Azula screamed.

Hera disappeared, and Azula collasped, sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey,” someone said, shaking her.

Azula slowly opened her eyes and saw Apollo.

“You okay?” he asked, concerned.

Azula looked at him dully. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Azula sighed, getting up. Her body felt heavy.

“I’m the god of healing and stuff, so I could help you,” Apollo offered.

Azula looked at him. “You’re a mortal now.”

“I gained back some of my powers. I might be able to heal you-”

“No, you can’t,” Azula interrupted. Then she softened. “Thank you for the offer.”

“Uh, no problem,” Apollo said.

Was that...a blush? Azula raised an eyebrow. Oh. Well.

“I’m...going,” Azula said.

“Right. Bye,” he said sheepishly.

Surprisingly, she felt slightly better. She gave a wry smile. To think that she, the Princess of the Fire Nation, would be here with some peasants, being comforted by a mortal-turned-god...What was the world turning into?  
_________________________________________________________________________

“Azula. You have to tell me what’s going on,” Zuzu said, sitting down next to her during dinner.

“Why?” Azula asked. It wasn’t with venom; it was simple curiosity.

“You’re asking why? You’re my sister, ‘Zula!” Zuzu said, frustrated.

“Do you love me?”

Zuzu was stunned into silence.

Azula waited, her heart beating anxiously.

“I...yes, Azula. In a big brotherly way, I do.”

“Why?” Azula asked again, feeling relieved but confused.

“I...I feel bad. I should have been there for you, but...I was blinded by jealousy and I just...I was angry at you and didn’t consider your position, your past.” Zuzu paused. “Will you forgive me?”

Azula stared at him. “Forgive you?” She laughed once. “Yes. I do. Zuzu--” Azula grasped his hand. Zuzu started, his mouth dropping. “Will you forgive me?” she whispered.

Zuzu looked into her eyes...and smiled. “Of course, ‘Zula.”

They hugged each other, and the hurt and jealousy between dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short...I'd almost finished the first draft, but then it got deleted. I decided to just recover Zuko and Azula's relationship for this chapter. I shortened it, but the next chapter will cover what I originally wrote.


	8. Chapter 8

“Azula?” Chiron called.

Azula looked up from her destroyed dummy. Chiron looked at it, a half-smile on his face.

“I’ve gotten...a message, from Hera.”

Azula froze. Chiron saw the look on her face.

“You know?” he asked, surprised,

She set down her sword. “She visited me.”

“Ah.” Chiron looked sympathetic. “Azula, when you need help, just ask me,” he said kindly.

What was it with these peasants about helping? Ozai would scoff. Ozai. Azula ground her teeth.

 _Tell him everything. It will help, I promise,_ Ursa’s-or Hera’s-voice whispered. Azula sighed. “I...I’m angry and hurt but I know why she did it. I understand. But I’m still...mad. I didn’t know that she even loved me. I thought she hated me. Why couldn’t she tell me before?”

Chiron set his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing.

Azula realized that it did help.

“Explain something to me,” Azula said suddenly. “Why is the setting so different now? I looked outside, it was too wide to belong in the Four Nations, and there were these...glass buildings. How does that even work?”

“I believe that you have...time-traveled.”

“Time-traveled,” Azula repeated. “How do you know?”

“This is the future. I don’t know why you’re here. Perhaps Hera has sent you here, or the Fates have decided to give you a new life. But there is a reason.”

“How do you know that we time-traveled? How do you know where we were?” she asked, suspicious.

Chiron winced. “Well...your brother told me everything when I asked him.”

Azula groaned. “The idiot.”

Chiron chuckled. “You can trust us, Azula. We won’t harm you.”

And Azula decided to trust him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Today, as you all probably know, is Capture the Flag day,” Chiron announced.

There were cheers and groans.

“You know the rules,” he continued. “Get the flag from the opposing team’s territory and cross the stream to your own side. No maiming or killing!”

Azula and Zuko glanced at each other. “What team are we on?” he asked.

Azula shrugged. The Hermes twins Connor and Travis came up to them and handed them armor and swords. “You’re with us, the Hermes cabin. We’re with Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Hecate, Tyche, Hebe, Nike, and Hypnos. We’re going against Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hades, Iris, Nemesis, and Athena. Basically, we’re screwed,” Travis explained.

“Unless Drew actually tries to fight,” Connor mumbled under his breath. No one heard him.

Azula just smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

“No maiming, Azula,” Zuko reminded her, a smile on his face.

“And...start!” Chiron yelled.

Azula and Zuko took off together, ignoring Travis shouting at them to stop, since they were on defense. Azula spotted Drew and tugged on Zuko’s arm, veering off toward her.

Zuko didn’t protest.

Azula grabbed Drew’s arm and towed her along.

“Hey!” Drew protested.

“Do you know where the stream is?” Azula asked, ignoring her.

Drew sighed audibly. “Yes. Let me go.”

Azula did, ready to grab her if she tried running away. But Drew stayed and ran ahead of them, leading them to the river. They crossed it.

“Any idea where their flag might be?” Azula asked.

Drew twisted around to stare at her. “You ran across the river having no idea where their flag might be?”

Azula appraised her as Drew ran backwards, not slowing down. “Impressive,” she remarked, again ignoring her.

Drew huffed and turned around. “I’m pretty sure it would be on Zeus’ Fist.”

“Excellent,” Azula purred. “Lead us there.”

As they neared, Drew put out her arm, slowing down. There were two guards...and a flag on a pile of stones. In Azula’s opinion, it looked more like a poop pile than a fist.

“Okay. You two make as if to head for the flag, but purposefully get caught. While they’re distracted, I’ll snag it. But keep lunging for the flag as if it’s still there,” Azula instructed. “Dismissed.”

Drew blinked at the last word, but Zuko was already going. She followed but purposefully slammed her foot down on a stick. It cracked loudly. The guards wheeled toward them, while Drew pretended to freeze guiltily.

“Sorry,” she squeaked.

Zuko pretended to groan. The guards charged towards them. At least, one of them did. The other one hung back. Drew guessed that the charging one was an Ares kid, and he was. The one staying back was Apollo. Drew dodged a blow and swung her sword down, her flat side hitting his feet and essentially tripping him. Zuko smashed the hilt of his sword on the kid’s head, and he was out like a light. They turned to Apollo.

Apollo chuckled nervously. “Hey, guys.”

Zuko charged him. Apollo lifted his sword and met his blow, but Zuko was fast. Drew watched with an open mouth as he clashed with Apollo, easily winning but still holding back. He pretended to lunge for the flag but stumbled back. Drew realized that the flag was already gone.

There were yells from far away. “Get her!” someone screamed. Then, “OW!”

Apollo stopped, confused, but Zuko slammed his sword on his helmet. Apollo crumpled to the floor. Zuko turned, grinning at Drew. Drew found herself smiling back.

“Not bad,” she offered.

“You were pretty good too,” Zuko said awkwardly, still smiling.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Azula ran hard, the flag in her grip. Some demigods tried to fight her but were immediately knocked down. As she neared the river, she spotted Percy charging towards her.

“Rematch?” she smirked, barely panting.

Percy didn’t answer. He just grabbed something out of his pocket--was that a _pen?_ Oh, it’s a pen that turns into a sword--and slashed down. Azula swung up with her own sword, blocking his blow. Then she kicked the place that no one should ever kick. No, but seriously. Unless it’s totally necessary, don’t kick it.

Anyway, Percy doubled over, groaning, as Azula triumphantly crossed the stream.

“And the Hermes cabin wins!” Chiron announced.

There were cheers and boos. Azula smirked. This place might not be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

“Azula!” Zuko grinned. “Nice job!”

Azula found herself smiling back. They both froze in shock.

“Are you smiling?” Zuko asked.

“Shut up,” Azula hissed.

Zuko smiled but stopped.

Percy limped toward her. Azula tensed, waiting for him to yell at her, but to her surprise he just smiled and put his hand out.

“That was a low blow.” Percy laughed. “But you’re pretty cool. I wonder...if you fought against the Huntresses of Artemis, would you win?”

“Ahem.” Chiron trotted up. “Azula, that was impressive. But next time, would you refrain from…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Azula said dismissively.

“Woo!” Connor cheered. “We won-” he stopped when he saw Drew. “Let me guess, she actually tried this time?”

“Who’s saying I actually tried?” Drew smirked. Azula had to admit it was almost as scary as hers. Almost.

“You weren’t trying?” Zuko asked.

“No. I simply did the most basic sword fighting tricks.”

“Where’s Apollo?” Chiron asked.

Drew and Zuko glanced at each other.

“Uh...I may have...knocked him out?” Zuko said guiltily.

There were whistles. Drew rolled her eyes while Zuko smiled uncomfortably. Azula glared, and they quieted down.

“Go get him, please,” Chiron said.

Zuko trudged to the river, but then Apollo appeared. He stumbled across the stream. Zuko helped him walk up to Chiron.

“Are you alright, Apollo?” Chiron asked.

“Yep! Perfectly fine, just feels like my head is going to explode,” Apollo said.

Azula snorted.

“I HAVE A COMPLAINT TO MAKE!” Someone shouted. “That girl over there, the new kid-SHE’S ABUSIVE!”

Azula rolled her eyes.

“Azula has promised not to do it again,” Chiron explained patiently.

“Whoa, there, horse-guy. I did not promise anything,” Azula interrupted.

Zuko tapped her hand. Azula scowled but relented. “Okay, fine.”

Azula noticed some Ares kids glaring at her. She smirked, and most of them cowered back. But there was one that stood firm.

They made eye contact, and something like grudging respect passed between them.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Don’t forget to sacrifice some food to a god!” Chiron reminded them.

Azula hesitated, then sacrificed the food to Hera.

“Who did you sacrifice to?” Zuko asked.

“Hera.”

“Really? Why?” Zuko looked surprised. Then he rolled his unburnt eye. “Oh, because she’s like you.”

“No, because-” Azula paused. He didn’t know? That meant that Hera had only appeared to her, not Zuzu. Azula felt a strange sort of warmth. “Actually, yeah. Because she’s my kind of lady. Full of anger and vengeance.”

Zuzu stared at her.

“What?” Azula asked.

“I’m kinda scared,” Zuzu responded. “I feel like you’re gonna kill me or something.”

Azula laughed. It wasn’t bitter, forced, or sarcastic. It was genuine. Zuzu stared at her.

Azula calmed down, though still chuckling. “Oh, Zuzu, you’re so dramatic. We’re not doing that anymore, are we?”

“No. We’re not,” Zuzu said decidedly.

“Then there’s no need to be scared,” Azula smirked.

“That smirk is not good news,” Zuzu muttered.

Azula laughed again. Then a red-headed girl caught her attention. She frowned. Something about her unsettled Azula.

Zuko followed her gaze. “What is it?” he questioned.

Azula shrugged. “I don’t know. She has this...green aura.”

“You’re acting like Ty Lee,” Zuko groaned.

Azula froze.

Zuko realized his mistake. “Oh, Agni, Azula, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine,” she cut him off. “I don’t care.”

Zuko gave a skeptical look. “Azula-”

The red-headed girl suddenly stood up. Zuko realized that he could see the green aura around her too. The girl turned toward them. Azula and Zuko froze as they saw her blank eyes.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Zuko shouted as green smoke crawled toward them.

The girl spoke in an ancient voice.

_The blue and red dragons will rise with the dove and the sun.  
To their hands Olympus will be saved or overrun.  
Unlikely heroes will destroy and conquer,  
But the end will only be the start of the chapter._

Then the girl collapsed. Some demigods caught her as if accustomed to it. But everyone else whispered among themselves, worried. The fire turned purple.

Chiron sighed. He looked older than ever. He opened his mouth to speak, but then a white light covered Azula and Zuko.

They stumbled back, but the light closed around them.

Azula strangely knew what was happening.

Sure enough, a crown symbol appeared above their heads, along with a peacock feather.

Chiron paled. Shocked silence resounded through the camp. Then, slowly, Chiron bent down. Others followed his example.

“All hail Azula and Zuko. Children of Hera, Queen of Olympus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with the prophecy, so I may edit it later.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! :)


	10. Chapter 10

“That’s-that’s impossible!” Zuko protested.

Azula didn’t say a word. Actually, no one did. They were too stunned. Chiron seemed stunned too. Azula wondered why. Then she realized that he hadn’t expected Hera to claim them in front of everyone, especially...Zeus.

Oh no.

Azula paused. Was she worried about Hera? Worried? No, there was no way she was…

“Cool,” Drew offered.

Everyone blinked.

“Cool? Is that all you can say?” Azula demanded.

Drew shrugged. “What else?”

“Well...how about, that’s impossible?” Zuko suggested.

Drew snorted. “It is possible.”

“How are you taking this so well?” Zuko groaned, rubbing his face.

“I’m surprised you didn’t faint on the spot, Zuzu. You were always so dramatic.” Azula smirked.

Zuko whirled on her. “And how are you taking this well?”

Azula shifted. “Well…”

“And you offered your food to Hera...did you already know?”

Azula was surprised. She wasn’t expecting Zuko to be that...smart. “Well, yes, Zuzu.”

“How?”

Azula shook her head. “I…”

“Children, we have more pressing matters to discuss,” Chiron interrupted.

Azula shot him a grateful look. Zuko turned to him, momentarily forgetting about Azula.

“What?”

“The prophecy.”

Murmuring rose. Azula and Zuko remembered Chiron talking about prophecies leading heroes to their quests.

“‘The blue and red dragons,’” Azula repeated. She looked at Zuko. “That’s us.”

Zuko nodded grimly. “‘The dove and sun…’”

“Aphrodite and Apollo,” Azula finished.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy and Annabeth looking relieved.

Chiron nodded. “Choose your heroes.”

Apollo shifted. Drew had a stricken expression on her face, but she remained silent, perhaps hoping that it wasn’t her. Azula smirked at her. Drew glared back as if saying, _don’t you dare._

But Azula wasn’t good at following orders from peasants. “I want Drew.”

Drew gaped, then groaned. “No way! I can’t-”

“‘Unlikely heroes,’” Azula quoted.

Drew shot her a venomous look but gave in. “Fine.”

“Excellent. Now...is it Apollo himself or one of his children?” Azula asked.

Apollo sighed. “Probably me.”

A girl with a glare that said, _I’m gonna beat you up,_ stepped forward and announced, “I’m coming with you. I’m Apollo’s master.”

Apollo winced. “Uh...yeah.”

Zuko shrugged. “Alright. Welcome to...the crew.”

Azula snorted at his awkwardness. Zuko shot her a glare.

“When do you want to go?” Chiron asked.

Azula frowned. “What are we even gonna do?”

“Help me become a god again,” Apollo replied matter of factly.

Azula sighed. “That’s very vague. Oh, very well.”

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Zuko decided.

Azula and Drew stared at him. “No way. That soon? Do we even know where to go? Or how to go?” Drew complained.

Zuko cracked a smile and shrugged. 

Apollo raised his head. “I have to face Nero and Python. We’ll go to Manhattan. Like normal humans. Using buses and whatnot.”

Azula sighed again. “Okay, fine. But you better be the first one up, Zuzu, since you set the date.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

As the sun came up, Azula and Zuko woke up.

Azula glared at him. “You didn’t wake up first.”

Zuko half-laughed, half-sighed. “Yeah, sorry.”

They woke up Apollo and Drew, the latter with much complaining, and they were about to set off when Chiron approached them. He was holding four swords gingerly. He gave the swords to Azula and Zuko, two for each.

“I thought you might want this,” Chiron said, placing his hands on their shoulders. “Good luck.”

Zuko bowed in the Fire Nation way, placing his fist under his other opened hand. After some hesitation, Azula followed.

“Thank you,” Zuko said, straightening.

Azula didn’t say a word, but Chiron understood.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“How are we gonna get the money?” Zuko demanded.

Azula shrugged. “Steal it, obviously.”

“Azula-”

“Trust me,” Azula cut him off. Wow. Did she just ask him to trust her? “We’ll steal from rich people, okay? They won’t even notice the difference.”

Drew smiled. “I can just ask.”

“True.” Azula would never admit it, but she was wary of Drew. The girl was ridiculously powerful.

Drew spotted a well-dressed man in a Lamborghini-she was sucker for nice cars-and strutted over to him when he was at a red light.

“Excuse me, sir?” Drew giggled, batting her eyelashes.

The man looked up and grinned in a way that made Azula’s skin crawl.

“Can I borrow your car for sec?”

Azula and Zuko blinked. Apollo did a fist pump. The girl, Meg, also seemed to be happy.

“Of course!” The man got out of the car in a daze.

Drew climbed in the car, waving them over. “Thanks, hon.”

Zuko grimaced at the man apologetically, but he had no choice but to follow.

“Apollo, drive,” Meg commanded.

Apollo obeyed. Zuko grinned at Drew, impressed. “This is undoubtedly better than a bus, whatever that is.”

Drew raised her eyebrow at that, but Azula immediately distracted her, glaring at Zuko like, _you idiot._

“Don’t you think the man will get mad?” she asked.

Drew shrugged. “I don’t really care.”

Zuko stared at her. “Uh...okay…”

Azula grinned. “I like that.”

“Manhattan, here we come!” Meg yelled, ignoring them. She reached over and pressed a button. Music blasted out, making Azula and Zuko jump.

Zuko smiled dryly. “This is gonna be great.”

Drew laughed. “No kidding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML, I just realized...Meg is like Toph...🤯
> 
> Merry Christmas ya'll!


	11. Chapter 11

THUNK!

Azula froze. “Uhh…”

The car roof tore open. There, a monster that Azula could only describe as huge and hairy roared, swiping down with huge claws.

Azula summoned lightning and blasted it at the monster. The monster was blown back.

Apollo and Meg stared at her wide-eyed.

“Lightning?” he sputtered.

Azula shrugged.

Unfortunately, there were a lot more. Azula stood up on the seats and fired lightning, not really caring about the other humans. Some of the monsters disintegrated to golden ashes.

“Go faster!” Azula shouted.

Apollo sped up, zooming past cars and nearly colliding with some of them. Zuko joined Azula, shooting fire. Meg stood up too, but there wasn’t much she had to do, as Azula and Zuko joined together as an unstoppable force.

She watched open-mouthed as they both created a fire funnel together, blue and red joining. 

_The blue and red dragons,_ Meg remembered. _That’s what the prophecy meant. Is this the power of Hera’s children?_

Zuko laughed in delight, and Azula found herself smiling too. _They were working together!_ And they were winning!

After a while, the monsters finally gave up. Azula and Zuko high-fived, then plopped down. Meg followed.

Drew blinked. “Well, that was fast.”

“You can say that again,” Apollo muttered.

“We’re driving with an open roof,” Meg noted.

“Meh. It’s fine. We’ll survive,” Apollo replied.

“So...Apollo,” Zuko said. “Tell me more about your father.”

Apollo made a disgusted noise. “I’d hardly call him a father. He blamed the war on me.”

“In some ways, it was your fault,” Azula informed him.

Apollo sighed. “Anyways, Zuko, how was your father?”

Zuko and Azula stiffened. Apollo saw it and immediately backtracked. “You don’t have to-”

“It’s fine,” Zuko cut him off. He took a deep breath. “My father burned my eye because I protested a horrible plan made by a general.”

There was silence. Apollo broke it by saying, “I’m sorry.”

Zuko sighed. “It’s okay. I survived it and grew stronger.”

Apollo nodded. “I hope that also happens to me.”

Awkward silence.

“So…” Meg began. “You can shoot lightning?”

“I can. Zuzu can’t.” Azula smirked.

Zuko sighed. “I tried, but fire blew up in my face.”

“That did happen at first,” Azula murmured. “Ozai was furious.”

“Ozai?” Apollo asked.

“Father.”

“Did he-?” Zuko stopped.

“He burned my leg. Then he called healers. It didn’t leave a scar.”

Zuko breathed in sharply. “What-seriously?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Would I lie about this?”

“I’m so sorry, ‘Zula.”

She shrugged. “What’s done is done.”

Apollo frowned. “But-”

“What monster was that?” Azula interrupted.

Apollo hesitates. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I’ve never seen it before.”

Meg raised an eyebrow. “In your immortal life?”

“Yeah.” Apollo shifted.

Zuko frowned. “I don’t have a good feeling about that.”

“Obviously, genius,” Azula scoffed.

Zuko ignored her and turned to Drew. “Why are you so quiet?”

Drew blinked. “I-nothing.”

“Uh-huh,” Azula drawled. “You’re really bad at lying.”

Drew sighed. “I was just thinking about my dad.”

“Do you miss him?” There was a mocking tone in Azula’s voice.

Drew scowled. “Hardly. I only spend my summer in his house. He barely notices me.”

Azula hummed. “Maybe he’s brokenhearted by Aphrodite leaving him.”

They shared a look and burst out laughing. Zuko blinked. Apollo sighed. Meg’s lips twitched as if tempted to laugh herself.

“Brokenhearted? Yeah, he deserves that,” Drew snickered.

“Okay, ladies. I’m getting concerned for your future partners,” Zuko said half-seriously.

Azula and Drew laughed even harder.

“Partners, Zuzu? Rest easy. That’s not gonna happen,” Azula snorted.

Apollo frowned again. Meg smirked at him. He glared back.

“We’re almost there,” Apollo grumbled.

“Good.” Meg stretched.

10 minutes later, Apollo pulled the battered Lamborghini into Manhattan.

“Yeah!” Meg cheered. “Time to kick some butt, am I right?”

Apollo rolled his eyes. “Sure, Meg. It’ll be that simple.”   
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Hera.”

Hera internally flinched at Zeus’ voice. “Yes?”

“Are Azula and Zuko your children?” He asked this almost jokingly.

Hera paled. Zeus saw it and froze in shock. Then he flew into a rage.

“HOW COULD YOU?” Zeus roared. “AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, HERA? HOW COULD YOU?”

Hera stared at him in disbelief. Then she snapped.

“You feel this way because I cheated _once!_ How would I feel?” She screamed. “And I didn’t even cheat, Zeus! It was before we married!”

“Then how are they still alive?” Zeus shouted back.

“I don’t know!” Hera yelled. “But I’m going to help them!”

Zeus snarled. “No, you’re not. I will-”

“You will do nothing,” Hera hissed.

“What can you do?” Zeus stepped forward menacingly.

Hera didn’t step back. They were nose-to-nose, glaring at each other. Then Hera’s form flickered, showing Ursa for a split second. Zeus’ eyes widened.

“I failed them once. I won’t fail them again,” Hera said determinedly.

Zeus shook his head slowly.

Without breaking eye-contact, Hera flicked her hand and claimed Azula and Zuko as her children. Zeus broke.

Roaring, he backhanded Hera, sending her crashing to the ground. Hera screamed in shock and pain. Zeus faltered at the sound and regained control of himself.

Taking a deep breath, he reached for Hera, but she smacked his hand away and ran.

“HERA!” Zeus shouted.

She didn’t stop, didn’t even turn her head, just ran and flew out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Hera had healed herself and changed her clothes to more normal ones. She’d also changed her appearance to look like a teenage girl. Hera didn’t know whether she'd meet Azula and Zuko, but she hoped so.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Okay...what are we looking for?” Zuko asked.

Apollo took a deep breath. “There should be signs of Nero around here.”

“Right. Can you be more specific?” Azula asked sarcastically.

Apollo scowled. “I’m going to ask a friend of mine.”

He pulled out an arrow.

Azula blinked. “Uh...don’t tell me that arrow is your friend. That’s just sad.”

“Oh, Arrow of Dodona!” Apollo said, ignoring her. “We need your wise advice! Tell us how to find Nero and Python.” He paused. “Yes, I called you a friend.”

“Is he...talking to the arrow?” Azula sputtered.

Meg shrugged. “He always does. It’s weird.”

“No, I have not considered...that’s actually a good idea. Thank you for searching it up.” Apollo...hung up, Azula guessed, then grinned at them.

“My Arrow has searched it up on Wikipedia. Nero’s assistants were called the Gauls and the Germani. We just have to look for them.”

Drew raised an eyebrow. “Wikipedia.”

“Well, he says he doesn’t. But it’s pretty obvious.”

“How do we even look for these Gauls or Germani?” Azula interrupted.

“They’re huge and buff. We should be able to know. They also have strange tattoos.”

“Okay.” Azula shrugged.

Meg was strangely silent.

Azula was about to comment on that when she noticed a teenage girl out of the corner of her eyes. There was nothing unusual about her, but something about her unsettled Azula.

The girl turned her head slightly in her direction, as if sensing her stare. They made eye contact, and Azula realized she had golden eyes. The girl’s eyes widened.

Azula raised an eyebrow. The girl recovered from her shock and raised an eyebrow back.

“Uh...sis? What are you doing?” Zuko asked.

“Look at that girl and tell me if she looks familiar,” Azula muttered.

Zuko looked. “Um...no, not really.”

 _She looks like younger Hera,_ Azula realized. _No, she can’t be. But it makes sense. She was probably kicked out by Zeus or something._

Azula cleared her throat. “Well, let’s split up. Maybe we can find them that way.”

She marched toward the girl without waiting for answers. The girl (maybe Hera) didn’t try to walk away. Azula stopped about 2 feet away from her.

“Hera?” she asked.

The girl smiled. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Azula echoed. “Why are you so informal all of a sudden?”

“I have to act like a teenager, right?” she smirked.

Azula saw where her own signature smirk came from. Did that mean Ursa had the same smirk? “I suppose. Are you going to join us?” Azula wanted to ask whether she was alright, but she didn’t want to seem like a complete softie. She hadn’t fully forgiven Hera or Ursa.

Hera shrugged. “Why not? You’re gonna have to explain how and why to everyone else, though.”

Azula sighed. “Yeah, hold on. I’ll-”

“Azula.”

Azula flinched slightly and turned to see Zuko.

“Zuzu.”

“I heard everything.”

“And?”

“I want an explanation.”

Hera stepped in. “I’ll explain.” She told him everything.

Zuko hesitated. “And how do I know if this is true?”

Hera checked their surroundings and saw that Apollo, Meg, and Drew weren’t around. She made her form change to Ursa. Zuko’s eye widened. Then he lunged and hugged her tight.

Ursa-or Hera-hugged him back. Azula shifted. Zuko reached out and pulled her in. Azula stiffened, but as they showed no signs of letting go, she relaxed reluctantly. Ursa wrapped an arm around each of them. 

Zuko didn’t know when he started crying, but he felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ursa hugged him tighter, whispering, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you…”

“No. You didn’t have a choice,” Zuko assured her.

Azula stayed silent. But as Ursa hugged her tighter, a part of her melted, and she forgave Ursa. Not completely, but it was progress.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Drew didn’t know what Azula and Zuko were doing, but she warily parted, glancing back at Azula, Zuko, and the girl every once in a while. Apollo followed her gaze and gasped.

“What is it?” Meg asked.

“She looks like...Hera.”

“No way,” Drew breathed.

“Let’s just go. They might need time alone,” Apollo said, walking away, Meg following him.

Drew sighed and walked off. She’d walked around Manhattan several times, and had many things memorized. She already knew how to get back to Zuko and Azula.

That statue wasn’t there before.

Drew stopped and stared up at it. Buff, huge, tattoos. _Oh, shoot._

The last thing Drew sees is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew's alive, don't worry. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the late update 😭
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“Oh, no.”

Zuko and Azula looked up, confused, as Ursa stepped back and turned back to a teenager.

“Drew is in danger,” she explained shortly.

“What?” Zuko looked alarmed.

Hera grabbed their hands and teleported over to where the Gaul was about to carry Drew off. She flicked her hand, and the Gaul was thrown out of Manhattan into the Hudson River.

Zuko blinked. Azula smiled appreciatively. “Nice.”

Hera smiled back and placed a hand on Drew’s head. There was a bit of blood, but Hera healed her, and it disappeared. Drew opened her eyes and bolted up, but then relaxed as she saw Zuko and Azula.

“Guys? What’s going on?” she asked.

“Long story short, we found someone to join us,” Azula said. Not a complete lie.

Drew looked at Hera closely. Yeah...definitely a goddess.

“Can we trust you?” Drew asked.

Hera shrugged. “Your choice.”

Azula smirked.

“You’re sounding like Azula,” Zuko said, bewildered.

Hera coughed. “Um, right. You can definitely trust me. I swear on the River Styx that I will not betray you.”

Thunder boomed, sealing the oath.

Drew nodded. “Thank you.”

Azula and Zuko glanced at each other, confused.

Hera nudged them. “We should find your other friends.”

On the way, Hera explained to them quietly, “A swear on the River Styx is the most powerful oath a god can make. If you swear on the Styx and break it, terrible things will happen to you.”

Apollo turned and spotted them. His eyes widened.

Hera looked at him cooly, but the warning was clear. Apollo gulped and nodded slightly.

“Hey guys, we found a new person to join us,” Zuko called.

“Obviously,” Meg scoffed.

“Uh, yeah. Is that okay with you?”

Meg shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Hands up,” a calm voice called.

They turned to see the Gauls. They had crossbows aimed at their heads.

Azula and Zuko looked at Hera. She winked, then flicked her hand. The earth under the Gauls exploded out. Some shot arrows, but Azula created a fire wall, protecting all of them. Once the fire dissipated, the Gauls remaining tried to aim again, but Hera snapped her fingers and the crossbows disappeared.

The Gauls weren’t stupid. They knew that if they charged, they would lose. They backed down, shooting glares.

When only unconscious Gauls were left, there was silence. Then Apollo laughed.

“I feel a lot safer,” he said, sounding relieved.

“ _I_ feel like I’m not fighting at all,” Meg complained.

“Next time, you’ll get a chance,” Azula muttered. “Guaranteed.”

“True,” Meg agreed.

“So...do you know where Nero is?” Apollo asked Hera.

Hera rolled her eyes and sighed. “Yes, I do.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Hera kicked down the door, revealing Nero sitting on a throne, surrounded by dryads.

He looked up, surprised. Azula and Zuko stepped up and punched out two balls of fire. Blue and red swirled together, creating a sharp wave. It crashed into Nero, making him fly back.

“Dryads! Attack!” Nero gasped.

The dryads snapped to attention and prepared to fight them, stealing nervous glances at each other.

Hera frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. Why would the dryads fight for Nero?”

“He probably manipulated them or something,” Apollo replied. “Don’t kill them.”

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed.

Drew stepped forward and yelled in charmspeak, “Stop! Go outside, I’m pretty sure I saw a garden there somewhere.”

The dryads went, looking all too relieved.

Drew nodded at Apollo and stepped back. Apollo took a deep breath and started forward. Nero had already stood up and brushed himself off.

He snarled at Azula, Drew and Zuko. “When this is over, I’ll find a special punishment for all three of you.”

Azula snorted. “Right.”

“I’m immortal. You can’t kill me,” Nero growled.

Hera shifted slightly. Zuko shot a glance at her. Hera shrugged. Azula nodded again, more vehemently. Hera relented.

She thrust out her hand. Nero watched, confused, as Hera’s eyes started glowing.

Then he noticed that his form didn’t seem so godly anymore.

“No. Impossible!” he roared.

“Quite possible, actually,” Hera said, her eyes no longer glowing. She smirked. “Apollo, take it from here.”

With a sudden burst of power, Apollo’s body was on fire. With a grunt, he swung his arms and a wave of fire exploded out and blew Nero back once again. Nero wasn’t able to get up. Seething, Apollo marched up to him.

“Meg!” Nero gurgled. “I am your father! I have always protected you from The Beast!”

Meg scoffed. “Yeah, right. Apollo is the one who truly cares about me. You don’t have control over anymore. And I killed The Beast. I’m not afraid of it or you.”

“This,” Apollo growled, “is for all the lives that you have taken!”

Then he delivered the killing blow.

Zuko paled slightly. Azula elbowed him. “Come on, don’t act chicken. You were going to kill me and Ozai.”

“I-WHAT?” Zuko gasped. “NO, Azula! I wasn’t going to kill you!”

Azula nodded briskly. “Okay, just making sure. And anyways, you encouraged the Avatar to kill Ozai, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes…”

“Then don’t act squeamish now.”

“Fine, fine.”

Apollo’s fire dimmed, and he stumbled. Without thinking, Azula rushed up and caught him. She blinked. Apollo smiled weakly.

“Thanks,” he managed, then passed out.

Azula dragged him over to Hera, who refreshed him and woke him up. Of course, not before shooting Azula a weird look. Azula rolled her eyes.

Apollo got up heavily. “Thanks. Good job, everyone.”

“It’s not over yet,” Hera said gravely. “You have to face Python...on your own.”

Apollo sighed. “Yeah.”

“I have an idea,” Azula spoke up. “You just used fire, right? I’ll train you to use it properly. Zuzu and I will.”

Zuko nodded. “I’ll be happy to help.”

“Thanks,” Apollo said, touched but a little nervous. “You’ll go easy on me, right?”

“We’ll see,” Azula said ominously.

“Yeah, you’re dead,” Meg snorted.


	14. Chapter 14

“No!” Azula yelled, frustrated. “It’s not that fucking hard! Swing, snap, fire!”

“Azula…” Zuko coughed.

“Right, right.” Azula took a deep breath. “Bend your legs more. Put more force in your punches, but not too much, or you’ll tire yourself out.”

2 minutes later, Azula’s screaming could be heard again.

20 minutes later, Apollo staggered into Camp Half-Blood, his clothes ripped. Behind him was Azula and Zuko, the former seething and the latter looking uncomfortable.

“I can’t…” Apollo collapsed. His children rushed over and led him to his cabin.

Hera raised an eyebrow at Azula. Azula scowled.

“I do not understand how a god can be so clumsy…”

“Well, he _is_ a mortal now,” Zuko defended.

“Whatever! He was still a god!”

Hera chuckled. “When he turned mortal, all that godliness was gone. And I’m not surprised that he’s not good enough for you. You always strived for perfection.”

Azula huffed. “Am I not perfect?”

“Oh, you are,” Hera assured.

Azula smiled before checking herself. “Of course I am.”

Chiron trotted up. He had grown fond of both Zuko and Azula, and frequently watched them, ready to protect them.

“Azula? What happened?” he asked.

Azula opened her mouth, but Zuko intervened. “She got slightly frustrated at Apollo.”

“I can talk, you know,” Azula grumbled.

“I know, I’m just afraid you’ll curse.”

“Hm.”

“Slightly,” Chiron said in a dubious tone.

“Very,” Zuko corrected.

“Azula, I’m going to need you to be easy on Apollo,” Chiron pleaded.

“I’ll try,” Azula sighed.

“You should rest now.”

Azula frowned. “I’m going to train more.” She marched off.

Hera stood up and walked after her. When Zuko tried to stop her, Hera shook her head but smiled at him.

Hera saw Azula wound up a frontal aerial and release a huge ball of fire that would have surely blasted through any obstacle. Hera admired her stance, fierceness, her _perfection_.

Azula finally noticed her. “What do you want, mother?”

Hera smiled. “I just wanted to see if you were alright.”

“I’m _fine._ ” The acid in her voice would have burned through metal.

Hera didn’t flinch, although she was sad. “What’s bothering you?”

There was a moment of silence. Hera waited.

“I...I feel like Ozai.”

Hera narrowed her eyes. “You are _not_ Ozai, trust me.”

Azula relaxed slightly, but her worried tone didn’t disappear. “I wanted Apollo to become perfect, and I was so mad when he messed up-”

“You are not Ozai,” Hera repeated. “Whether you want to or not, you have a heart. The fact that you’re here not killing anyone proves that.”

Azula actually cracked a smile. “Thanks.”

“Call me anytime you need me,” Hera responded, walking away.

And the last barrier between them melted away.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, _finally,_ Apollo saw Azula give an approving nod.

“Finally,” she sighed.

Apollo huffed. “I’m the one who should be saying that!”

Azula’s face darkened. “What?”

“N-nothing!”

“That’s what I thought. Now, remember to breathe evenly.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Azula ignored the pleasant feeling as he said that.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Apollo took a deep breath. Today, right now, was the last battle, the final test...between him and Azula.

He was sure Python would be nothing against an angry Azula. Why was she angry? No idea.

Without warning, Azula kicked out, a wave of blue fire zooming towards him. Apollo held out his arms and pulled apart the fire.

Azula wasn’t fazed and swung up her arm, blue fire thundering towards him from the ground. Apollo jumped up, using fire jets, then kicked a ball of fire.

Azula dodged easily and punched a powerful ball of fire. Apollo fell towards the ground and responded with a slice of fire, dispersing her attack.

Apollo attacked first this time, with a tornado of fire. Azula blinked in surprise for a moment, then barely dodged. She released a powerful wave of fire.

Apollo saw his advantage. Because Azula was angry, she was using too much energy-the very thing she had warned him against. Apollo smiled grimly. Although he did feel bad on taking advantage of her...this was his chance of revenge.

Roaring, he punched with both hands. He focused on a point from his hands, built up the pressure...and released. The impact threw Azula back a few feet.

Instead of getting even more furious like Apollo expected, Azula stood back up and smiled.

“Congratulations,” she praised. “You’re ready to fight Python. Once you get him mad and use too much energy.”

“Th-that was on purpose?” Apollo stammered.

“Of course it was,” she snorted. “Do you think I would’ve made the same mistake twice?”

“Well…”

“Don’t answer that,” Azula growled.

Apollo smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Well, off you go. Good luck, Apollo. God of the sun.”


	16. Chapter 16

Azula hugged him, to Apollo’s immense surprise.

“You’ll come back?” she whispered.

Apollo hugged her back, smiling. “I will. I promise.”

Suddenly feeling bold, Apollo retracted slightly. As soon as Azula looked up, Apollo brought his lips to hers. Azula froze, then melted into his kiss.

They parted, gasping for air.

“I’ll come back for you,” Apollo whispered.

Hera cleared her throat, protective mother stance on. Her arms were crossed.

“Go on, Apollo,” she said cooly, her eyes narrowed.

Apollo gulped. “Yes, ma’am.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Apollo entered the cave, taking a deep breath.

“Ah, Apollo,” a nasal voice hissed.

Apollo shuddered at the noise.

“You’ve come at last. Prepare to face your doom!” Python lunged out of nowhere.

Apollo created fire jets and flew himself out of the way. Python looked slightly surprised, but lunged again, mouth open wide, fangs glistening.

Apollo smirked. _Perfect._

He blasted a fire punch down Python’s throat.

Python roared in pain, reeling back. But he recovered quickly. Keeping his mouth shut this time, he barreled towards Apollo, intending to smash him against the ground.

Apollo created a fire sphere around him. Python ran into the fire shield and bounced off. Python was getting weaker, Apollo realized. He roared, releasing fire from his mouth.

Python dodged and smacked Apollo to the wall. Apollo groaned, but dodged Python’s next head smash. Apollo slashed down a sharp slice of fire.

It cut Python’s tough skin and went halfway through Python’s neck. Python hissed in surprise and pain. But, yo Apollo’s horror, all of his wounds were suddenly healed. He felt hopeless. Then he shook himself. _Never give up, idiot!_ Azula’s voice rang in his head.

“Your end is near!” Apollo shouted.

Python scoffed. “I have heard the prophecy. You will fall, no matter what! _The god dissolves, leaving not a mark!_ ”

 _That...can’t be true!_ Apollo thought desperately.

Python roared, throwing himself on top of Apollo.

Apollo felt a burst of strength as he grabbed Python’s head and flipped him over.

Hours passed. When it seemed like Apollo would win, Python would heal himself and come back stronger than ever.

Python lashed out, gripping Apollo with his body and squeezing painfully. His arms were pinned.

 _This is the end,_ Apollo thought. _I’m sorry, everyone. Azula...I tried my best. You’ll do fine without me._

Suddenly, the Arrow of Dodona spoke up.

“APOLLO MUST FALL BUT APOLLO MUST RISE AGAIN,” the Arrow proclaimed. “THAT IS THE FINAL PART. DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE, APOLLO. USE THOU FIRE. RISE LIKE THE SUN.”

Apollo struggled, putting his hands together. He concentrated, and fire burst to life in his hands. Python let go, his skin blistering. Apollo felt the strength of a thousand suns coursing through his veins.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Azula looked up in surprise at the surge of power she felt. “Sozin’s comet?” she asked Zuzu, puzzled.

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know, but I think Apollo’s winning.”

Azula smiled.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Roaring, Apollo threw himself at Python, wrapping his arms around his tail.

Apollo hurtled to the chasm, Python having no choice but to follow him down.

They were heading toward the River Styx. Apollo cursed, but didn’t let go. Apollo linked a tiny point in his elbow to the world, hoping he would get the Achilles’ heel. They hit the water, pain spreading through Apollo’s body. But Apollo made his body burst into fire, burning Python’s tail badly.

Too late, Apollo realized they were on a waterfall and were going to fall again.

Tatarus was right there. They fell. Just when Apollo thought it was the end, they were now on the brink of chaos itself. Apollo’s mortal form burned away. He noticed a swirling purple tint on his chest. Python’s body started to crumble.

“I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!” Python roared.

He charged, but Apollo dodged. Python turned around, skidding, hanging over the void.

Apollo stood up, created fire jets under his feet and zoomed toward Python, his hands curling into fists and bursting into flames.

Time seemed to slow down. He remembered all the people who’d died for him. Heloise the griffin, Crest, Money Maker, Dakota, and...Jason Grace. Rearing his hands back, Apollo put all his anger, his sorrow, and his guilt into his punch. Python flew back from the force. He plummeted into Chaos. His body burst into flames.

Apollo panted heavily, but felt his anger being released.

Suddenly, the goddess Styx appeared in front of him.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, Apollo?” she hissed.

Apollo hung his head. “Yes, I have. And I expect no mercy.”

Styx smiled. Apollo stared at her.

“Good. Hold on to that.”

“To what?” Apollo questioned.

“It’s up to you to know,” she replied, disappearing.

Despite himself, Apollo felt annoyed. Why can’t someone just tell him outright already?

Apollo didn’t know how he could get out. He was ready to give up once again, but then

He remembered his promise to Azula.

He realized the true lesson of Styx. 

It didn’t matter how loud your oath was, whether it was spoken in a shout or a whisper or a thought.

It only matters if you meant it.

Light weaved his body together until he regained his true form as a god.

As he blacked out, he thought of one word. One name.

_Azula._


	17. Chapter 17

“Apollo,” a voice called.

Apollo slowly opened his eyes. “Azula?...” he groaned.

“No. I’m Artemis.”

Apollo’s eyes slowly focused and he saw Artemis. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. Crying, Apollo hugged Artemis tightly.

“I missed you so much, sister…”

“I...missed you too,” Artemis admitted.

“You did?” Apollo asked in disbelief, drawing back.

Artemis smiled dryly. “Obviously, idiot. Olympus is dull without anyone to argue with.”

Apollo chuckled and hugged her again. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Come on. Everyone’s waiting for you.”

Apollo swallowed. “Oh. Okay.”

As they headed towards Olympus, Apollo felt apprehensive, and there wasn’t just a little amount of hate mixed in, too. His father, Zeus had personally punished him, made him go through all that grief…

“Welcome back,” Zeus’ voice boomed.

Apollo took a deep breath to calm himself and bowed.

Artemis took her seat and beckoned for him to sit next to her. His throne.

“You have proven yourself. Congratulations, my son.”

Apollo noticed that Hera wasn’t present. He frowned, but shook himself to answer before Zeus got mad again. “Thank you, Zeus.”

Zeus blinked, as Apollo hadn’t called him father. But he overlooked it. “Is there anything you would like to do now?”

“First, I’ll visit my friends.”

There were murmurs of surprise among the gods, but Zeus nodded. “Very well. You may go.”

Apollo transported out to Camp Half-Blood and immediately found and kissed Azula.

Azula gasped and pulled away, taking in his new form.

“You’re a god again?” She had an awed tone.

Apollo puffed up his chest. “Yep.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled.

“Apollo?” Zuko exclaimed. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me. Good to see you again.”

“How did it go with your father?” Zuko asked hesitantly.

Apollo shrugged. “It was fine.”

Meg and Drew ran up. Meg immediately hugged Apollo, crying softly.

“I’m so glad you’re safe…”

Apollo patted her back. “Everything’s fine now.” And Apollo felt relief as he realized it really was true.

“But what’s going to happen now?” Azula spoke up. “Are you...leaving?”

“I’ll visit often, I promise,” Apollo said.

“You better,” she muttered.

Hera and Chiron came up. Chiron nodded at Apollo. “Congratulations, Apollo. We’re very proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Apollo said, touched.

Hera smiled slightly at him. “At least you did something. Thank you for avenging the death of Jason Grace.”

Apollo was shocked. Not only did Hera smile at him, but she had thanked him too. What was going on?

Apollo recounted all the times Zeus had cheated on her. Of course she had been furious, but now, Apollo realized that she’d only covered her hurt with anger. Her eyes had shone with unshed tears. With guilt, he remembered the times he had stood up for Zeus and shouted in her face.

Apollo shook her outstretched hand, relaying everything he couldn’t say, and Hera seemed to understand.

“Well. I have to go now, visit some other friends. See you.” Apollo grinned.

But suddenly, there was purple smoke surrounding them. Apollo shouted in surprise.

He saw the three Fates but didn’t relax at all. They raised their heads and looked right at Azula and Zuko.

“Prince Zuko, Princess Azula,” they said in unison. “Your journey is still not over. You must visit other dimensions and learn more of the importance of family.”

“W-what?” Zuko stammered.

“It is time to say goodbye. We will give you time.”

There was silence. Then Apollo sighed.

“I was hoping I could make you a goddess.”

Azula snapped her head up. “What?!”

“I was hoping you would stay by my side. Forever. But…”

Azula gaped. “You were...going to make me immortal...for me?”

“Of course.” Apollo smiled.

“I-thank you. But...I would’ve refused.”

“What? Why?”

Azula looked at Zuko. Zuko smiled gently at her.

“I can’t let my Zuzu down, can I? No matter how pathetic he is,” she teased.

Zuko laughed. “Thank goodness my little sis is by my side.”

Azula playfully punched him. Then grew serious. “Also...I don’t think I’ll like being immortal. As tempting as it is, I don’t think living forever is appealing to me.”

Apollo shook his head. “Humans...I can never understand them.”

Azula walked up and hugged him. When they separated, she asked, “Will I ever see you again?”

Apollo smiled. “I hope so.”

“You’ll come back?” Meg asked Apollo.

“Always,” Apollo promised solemnly. “Like the sun.”

Zuko and Apollo hugged. “Good luck, man,” they said at the same time, then chuckled.

Then Zuko and Drew hugged. “I’ll miss you,” Zuko whispered.

Drew hugged tighter. “I’ll miss you too.”

Azula smirked at Drew. “Y’know, I actually kind of like you.”

“I’m honored.” Drew rolled her eyes.

They smiled at each other.

Zuko ruffled Meg’s hair, and Azula actually hugged her.

Finally, they faced Hera. They stood in silence. Then Azula and Zuko glanced at each other. They lunged forward and hugged Hera. Hera froze, then melted into their hug, crying softly.

“Mother…” Zuko whispered. “I hope we meet again.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Azula said, squeezing her. “For not giving up on me.”

Hera wrapped her arms around them. “I will never give up on you. No matter what. Remember that.”

Azula noticed the whole camp coming out and waving at them, like they knew what was happening. She nudged Zuko, breaking the hug, albeit reluctantly.

Zuko smiled and waved. Azula followed, spotting Percy and Annabeth.

They finally finished their goodbyes and faced the Fates. In unison, they raised their hands.

A bright light enveloped them once again.

But Zuko and Azula weren’t scared. They knew, no matter what...family has each other’s backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a sequel?...Comment down below! They make my day!


End file.
